


Break My Mind (Chrobin)

by Edgybubble



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, F/F, M/M, angst lol, theres fluff sometimes trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgybubble/pseuds/Edgybubble
Summary: After Robin gets thrown into a Coma-like state in a hard-fought battle with Plegia, Lissa realizes that waking Robin up from the spellbound coma may be more... difficult than it would be with a normal one.She knows that telling chrom would be an awful idea, her brother wouldn’t be able to take it. But the longer chrom goes on without knowing whats wrong... the worse his state had been getting as well.“Robin please wake up... we need you... Ylisse needs you... Chrom needs you... please wake up...”





	1. 1

“Robin!” Chroms voice ripped through the air, barely causing anyone to give him a passing glance. The Prince ran up to the male who was now collapsed on the battlefield. He fell to his knees, eyes locked on Robin. The white haired male just stared up at him, trying to muster up enough strength to say something. “Robin I-i...” Chrom stuttered, his normally clear and proud voice cracking as he spoke. 

Robin flashed him an incredibly weak smile, one that he’d show when he’d say ‘I’m fine’ but something was bothering him. The smile Chrom knew all too well. “I-it’s Nothing t-too bad...” the tactician spoke In a soft tone, his voice shaking. 

Chrom immediately shook his head in disagreement, “Robin you have a large stab wound in your chest... that’s not the proper definition of ‘fine’!” He retorted, sounding slightly panicked. “I-I’ll find Lissa, she can help you-“ Robin put his hand over the others mouth. 

“Chrom, y-you shouldn’t worry about me... worry a-about the f-fight... about g-getting out alive...” The white haired male said, putting his hand on Chroms cheek, accidentally smearing some blood from his wound onto the others face.

Chrom pulled the other male close to him, allowing Robin to sit up and rest his head on Chroms chest. “I’m not letting you die...” Chrom muttered, before waving at his sister, who started to run to them. “Lissa is coming, don’t worry, Robin” Chrom said, planting a kiss on Robins forehead. The other forced a weak nod, his breaths all shallow and desperate.

Chrom didn’t care about the blood that was staining his clothes. He was concerned about Robin. He knew the other wasn’t going to last much longer, and that terrified him. “Chrom... I’m sorry...” “Robin please don’t say that... you’ve done nothing wrong....”

Robin shook his head weakly, his chest was on fire. “Chrom w-why do you even c-care...?” Robin asked, staring at Chrom with a terrified expression. “Cause I love you, idiot!” 

Chroms breath hitched when Robin didn’t respond. “Robin?” He asked, his voice small, as he shook the other lightly. “R-Robin!” He yelled, before bursting into silent tears as he held Robin tight to his chest. 

 

“Chrom?” A voice asked, shaking the other from his slumber. “R-robin!!” Chrom yelled, jolting up. He looked around frantically, before his eyes met with a certain male, a wave of relief flooding over him. 

“You were... um... calling my name... are you alright?” The white haired male asked, tilting his head concerned. “Oh... yes I’m fine. It was a simple nightmare, don’t worry too much about it...”

Robin sat on the edge of Chroms bed hesitantly. “What was the nightmare about?” He asked, kicking his legs off the side of his bed. “Did I... hurt you?” He added much quieter. “What? Absolutely not! You didn’t hurt me... why?” 

Chrom moved so he’d be sitting next to Robin on the edge of the bed. He could tell robin was paranoid over something. The white haired male was looking down at his feet. “I... Ive had a lot of nightmares where I’ve killed you... or you’ve killed me” he chuckles dryly, making Chrom tilt his head. 

“You know I would never hurt you, Robin...” “I-i know...” Chrom pulled the other into a tight hug. “I won’t let anyone hurt you... okay? Never.” Robin just nodded, burying his face into Chroms shoulder. Chrom held him tightly, not wanting to let go. Normally nightmares wouldn’t get to him... but it felt so... real...

“Have you slept at all, Robin?” The tactician his head no. Chrom grabbed Robin by the waist, making him gasp slightly as Chrom flopped over, pulling Robin with him so he was laying next to him. 

“W-what are you d-doing?” Robin asked, silently thanking the gods the room was dark so Chrom couldn’t see his blush. “I’m going to try to sleep... you should too” “w-why are you holding me?” “So I can make sure you actually sleep and you’re not staying up stressing over everything” Robin tried to think of a good comeback, but sighed and slowly began to relax in Chroms arms.

 

The door to Chroms bedroom opened the next morning, “Chrom~ breakfast!” Lissa said in a singsong voice, before noticing the two sleeping males. The girl giggled at the sight. “Knew it” She said to herself, turning to leave, “Lissa...? What are you doing in here??” Chrom asked, sitting up in his bed. “Nothing!” The blonde yelled, before sprinting out the door, screaming that Fredrick owed her money. 

Not long after Chrom, Robin sat up. He looked around in a panic for a second, before seeing Chrom and settling down. “Are you alright Robin?” “Y-yes! I just forgot where I was...” he laughed nervously, scratching his head. 

“Lissa thinks we’re lovers now” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “I-I beg your pardon...?!” Robins voice cracked slightly when he spoke, making Chrom chuckle. “She bet Fredrick money on it” the prince added, making Robin burst out laughing. 

 

A few weeks had passed since Chrom had the nightmare. He didn’t understand why, but it had been on his mind a lot lately. But he couldn’t worry about that now. 

The shepherds had been travelling around, not too far from the Plegian boarder. With Gangril defeated and a new king of Plegia bent on starting war with Ylisse again, Chrom wanted to play it safe.

He was just about to leave his tent when he heard a loud bang from outside. He ran out of the tent, his eyes widening when he saw enemy troops not too far away. 

“Milord Chrom! What do we do there are Plegian troops outside the camp, and they don’t look too friendly” Fredrick said, Rushing up to Chrom. Robin and Lissa hot on his trail. 

“Robin, think you could come up with something?” Chrom asked, looking our. Robin grinned, before nodding, studying what would soon be a battlefield. “They look like they have more troops on the west side, but less in the east. And there are more troops in front than behind. If we are to send men to the east, they could potentially make a path through the side and we can surround them. But the ones who go around back would need to be stealthy and quiet. So no horses. Pegasus riders could fly above, theoretically” Robin said, looking at Chrom. The prince nodded.

“Lissa, you be head of healers and take any wounded to the medical tent on the farthest side of camp. They’ll be safest there” The blonde nods with a grin, and all of them rush out. 

 

It was hard to believe less than 30 minutes later, the shepherds were fighting back the enemy with ease. Naturally, robins plan was working brilliantly. “How you holding up, Robin?” Chrom asked, looking at his friend. Robin turned to him, clinging his tome in his arms and smiled nervously. Upon closer inspection it looks like he was holding his side... all Chrom knew was Something was wrong. “A bit tired, but I’m alright!” Robin insisted, before pointing at something behind Chrom, making him turn and just barely dodging an enemy attack. 

“Be careful!” Robin yelled, frowning at the reckless prince, Chrom scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “You too, don’t work yourself too hard robin!” The tactitian nodded his head in response, before running off to another part of the battlefield, leaving Chrom to fight, Fredrick not too far off mowing down enemies with ease. 

Eventually, the battle concluded, Chroms army being victorious. Many of the Shepard’s we’re congratulating each other and tending to each other’s minor cuts and bruises. Chrom was walking around, scanning the battlefield. “Where’s robin...” he muttered under his breath. 

“Milord, Your sister requests to see you” Fredrick said approaching the worried prince. “Alright, just let me find Robin-“ “Yes that’s exactly my point” Chrom looked up at the knight on horseback, confused. “What do you mean?” The prince asked confused, before fear set in. “Wait is he alright?!” Fredrick didn’t confirm nor deny. 

“Soldiers claim they saw him fall on the field. When they got him to lissa she took him away immediately. That is all I know” Fredrick explained. “I have to see him” Chrom replied in a panic. Fredrick nodded and helped Chrom onto his horse, the two rode off to the medical tent at great speed.

“Please be okay, Robin”


	2. 2

Chrom jumped off of Fredrick’s horse and ran into the medicine tent, seeing his sister scurrying around. She looked thrilled to be there, doing what she loved. “Lissa” “oh! Chrom!” The blonde exclaimed, grabbing his arm and immediately dragging him along with her. “Robin is over here and should wake up soon!!” A flood of relief hit the Prince as he followed his sister. 

“Robin...” Chrom said, his eyes widening when he saw the male. Robin looked awful. His arms were covered in old and new scars, and his stomach was bandaged. Not to mention there was some sort of cast wrapped around his wrist. “Gods what happened to him?!”

Lissa took a deep breath; “He took a sword to the side, and broke his wrist. Passed out due to blood loss and had some sort of side effect from a magic spell. There was also a hint of poison but not enough to hurt him too badly, the staff should’ve taken care of it. He’ll be fine with rest. A LOT of rest” she stated, glancing at her brother, who looked terrified. “He should wake up soon” Chrom faintly nodded, sitting on the floor next to Robin.

 

After an hour of waiting, Chrom heard a weak voice, “Chrom...?” Robin asked with an incredibly weak smile. “Robin!! How are you feeling?” Chrom responded, concern laced heavily in his voice making Robin laugh nervously. “Everything hurts, and I’m so dizzy I could pass out again... does that make you feel better?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt back on the field? You could’ve died!!” Robin stared at him, before shrugging. Chrom groaned putting his face in his hands. “Robin why are you so damn stubborn?” He asked with a chuckle. “I could ask you the same thing, Chrom” the white haired male replied with a grin. 

“I just don’t want you hurt... it’s terrifying to think there’s a chance I may never see you again, Robin” Chrom stated, looking down. 

“Hey, I-I’m still here! I’m not d-dying anytime soon, nor do I plan on leaving. You’re stuck with me forever, Chrom. I Love you too much to let you go.” Robin retorted with a smile. “I-I beg your pardon?” Robins eyes go wide when he realizes what he said “I-I um-“

“Milord, May I have a moment?” The two of them looked at the knight, “O-of course, Fredrick” Robin smiled awkwardly as Chrom stood. “I’ll be back” The prince stated. Robin nodded, his normally vivid eyes were extremely dull, as if he was fighting some mental battle.

Chrom shot the tactician a smile; before he and the knight slowly left the tent, making small talk as they walked. “Milord there was something I’ve needed to discuss with you” Chrom tilted his head, confused. “What is it, Fredrick?” 

“Your sister and I had a... discussion. It’s about you and robin.” Chrom felt his face go a light tint of red. “What about us?” He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Are you and him in some sort of... romantic relationship?” He asks making chrom aggressively shake his head. “Of course not! W-we would never-“ “but you do feel strongly for him, do you not?” 

Fredrick him too well for chrom to weasel his way out of this one. He let out a sigh in defeat, nodding his head slowly. “I-I do...” Fredrick nodded his head in response. “You’re very fortunate that he’s still alive then, aren’t you?” “what’s with these questions, Fredrick?” Chrom asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Nothing milord, just mere curiosity is all. I shall take my leave now” And with that, Fredrick walked off.

Chrom stood still for a brief moment, not sure if he was terrified or happy Fredrick didn’t ask about his sexuality. He quickly made his way back to the tent again, this time he noticed Lissa sitting in the chair next to robin, re-wrapping some of his wounds. Robin was out cold again. 

“He’s been losing a lot of blood... this is bad...” Lissa mutters, waving her staff over the sleeping male. “But he won’t die?” Chrom asked, making his sister nod. 

“It’s getting late, you should head to bed, Lissa” the blonde shook her head tiredly, “I-I’ll be fine...” she muttered, Chrom scooped up his sister, and dropped her on one of the cots. Chrom, Lissa and robin were the only ones left in the medical tent. 

“Then take a nap. I’ll wake you up if anything happens with robin” the female nodded, dropping her face on her pillow. It was only a matter of seconds before Chrom could hear her faint snoring.

Chrom smiled weakly, brushing some of robins hair out of his face. “Gods robin what are we gonna do with you...” Chrom glanced around the dimly lit tent, before giving robin a small peck on the forehead. Chrom rested his head on the edge of robins cot, and drifted to sleep not long after.

It didn’t take long for Chrom to feel someone shake him awake, the Prince’s head snapped up, looking around confused. “Hey sleepy head! You’ve been here all night! Why don’t you go to your tent for a bit?” Lissa suggested, a small frown on her face. “but-“ “no buts! We need to help robin and can’t have your big head in the way!” Maribelle scolded, shoving Chrom out of the tent.

Chrom hesitates, but didn’t want to get scolded again so he went back to his tent, and passed out before he hit the bed. Meanwhile Lissa and Maribelle were helping robin to the best of their abilities. “Somethings still wrong. He’s out cold, and he hasn’t woken up since yesterday afternoon...” Lissa muttered, waving her staff over his head. 

“Has the bleeding stopped?” Maribelle asked, a frown on her face. “More or less?” Lissa replied, looking at the bandage wrapped around robins torso. “So... he got a sword to the side, a broken wrist, hint of poison and...” “some sort of side effect from a spell... I thought the staff took care of it with the poison but I’m not so sure anymore...”

The two were silent, Lissa grabbed her book of reversing spells from a shelf. Emmeryn had gotten her the book when she was younger, but she had never read it until now. After flipping through pages lazily, her expression dropped, she slammed the book shut and her head snapped up. 

Her eyes locking with Maribelles from across the room. “What?” “This is bad... Maribelle this is r-really bad!!” “Lissa whatever do you mean?” The blonde asked, clearly confused. “Read this...” Lissa opened the book to the page she was just on.

“Lissa darling I don’t see how this....” Maribelle stopped dead in her tracks. “Oh...” Lissa walked up to robin, a fearful look on her face. “That spell.... it had to be it...” Lissa looked back at Maribelle. “It says here that ‘the spell is a form of extreme dark magic. It traps the person in their own mind in a coma-Esque state. The cursed person must overcome their own mind in order to break said spell. The time length of this process varies from person to person.’” 

Maribelle looked horrified as she read, “Spells like this have severe mental and physical side effects. One must not cast this spell on someone with anything such as severe anxiety, Paranoia, and/or are in a depressive state. As this spell heightens these, and makes them much worse, which will make it much harder for the person to break the spell. No cure or counter-spell has been found as of yet. This spell has driven many to succumb to their physical wounds (if any).’ Damn those Plegian bastards...” 

Lissa nodded her head, sighing nervously. “I-I have to find Chrom-“ “are you crazy? Chrom hates himself for letting his boyfriend get hurt already! If you tell him this, it’ll be like Emmeryn all over again.” Maribelle said, a cold expression on her face. “W-well what do we do?!” 

“The only thing we can do... stay calm, keep a hard eye on him, and pray to the gods that Robin can overcome the magic of this.... thing... those plegians wanted him dead bad if they felt like doing all of this to him. But I know robin. He’s strong. He’ll be fine....” Lissa forced a nod, looking at the white haired male. “Robin please wake up... we need you... Y-Ylisse needs you... Chrom needs you... p-please wake up...”


End file.
